


Yandere Soldier: 76 Headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Yandere Soldier: 76 Headcanons

-Most jealous yandere in the world, probably. Hates to see other people around you knowing he can’t do the same.  
-He’s the only one who can protect you, everyone else is just a hazard.  
-Gets angry with you when you talk with friends, even worse when you playfully touch them. But he can’t take out his anger on you until you’re completely his. Your friends are not out of the question, however.  
-Thoroughly plans how exactly he’s going to make his move. Already has outfits and ropes and chains for you. He can’t wait to dress you up.  
-He wants you to fear him, he loves the look on your face when you’re scared. And the sounds you make…he can’t get enough of them.  
-He also wants you to feel safe in his arms, one of his favorite fantasies involving you is holding your trembling body up against his after a particularly rough night in bed.  
-Will sometimes spend whole weeks just stalking you, watching your every move, never taking his eyes off you.  
-Never sleeps. Well, to your knowledge at least. He arranges his sleep schedule in order to observe you in every waking moment.  
-Always has some sort of weapon on his and at the ready. Usually keeps the heavy duty gear for special occasions but at the very least he’ll carry a butcher knife.


End file.
